You'll Burn before I Do
by vampiricsessh
Summary: A woman once close to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She was what seemed like an old friend to Sesshomaru before she died. Her soul was brought back by Naraku. Will she belive Naraku or her close friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Disclaimer: um No I do not own the show Inuyasha. I'm just a fan and this is just a fanfic.  
Duh! Lol I hope you guys enjoy my story. Yes there is a lot of cursing a lil bit of sex... later on... if I feel like adding it. Enjoy!  
P.S.: There is a bunch of cursing so if you don't like cursing or do not enjoy it then... Beware! Lol**_

_Feel my pain; Enjoy my suffering. Stop being a bitch and fuck off._

_I could feel my body just melting away. My arms and legs weak. My body heavy. My lungs inflating slowly. I was dying. Dying under the cold spring rain. I guess it was my time to go…_ _I won't forget who did this to me. I won't forget his cold last kiss on my once warm tan skin. I absolutely will try to forget his long sharp blade piercing my body… but I truly will not forget his handsome face. I swear. I will get my revenge on that cold, unemotional, silver haired demon, Sesshomaru._

_**Twenty years later…**_

The Shikon No Tama is what I now need. The rush of more power, it'll make me unstoppable! Just think, a demonic vampire with the power of the Shikon Jewel. It's what brought me back to this cold distraught world. I was greeted by a man when my eyes opened. His name was Naraku._ Naraku… _His name forces fear into humans…as well as some demons.  
'_Kill him…'_ Is what he told me, '_Go forth and kill the man who killed you... Him and his brother, Inuyasha.'_

'_Inuyasha?'_

'_Yes, he is the younger son of InuTashio. Do you remember him?'_

'_Yes… I remember…'_

'_Great. Now here are the shards of the Shikon No Tama. Collect more and become more powerful than you already are.'_

'_I will…'_

This made me eager to find the rest of the shards. Fuck. I'm just happy enough to kill the man who turned me into a cold, emotionless killer.  
Hanyou's, humans… God they make me sick. But these creatures interest me.  
'_Rei… You must attack the upcoming village.'_

I paused and looked around, "Naraku-Chan. I hear you but I do not see you."

'_Correct my dear. Just do as I ask and destroy that human village. There are many jewel shards there.'_

Sighing reluctantly, I shook my head, "Yes Naraku-Chan."

The closer I arrived to the village the wind blew a scent of a hanyou. My black and silver hair blew across my face, tickling my nose, making a slight giggle erupt from my lips. I shook it off then glanced forward at the small village ahead. My blank grey eyes just stared, but nothing stopped me. I wanted to slay a village out of boredom.

I heard a dog bark behind me. I whistled then snapped my fingers. The dog barked again and pounced on my shoulder.

"Hush now, Eclipse." I patted his head softly.

Eclipse was a small pure bred black Labrador. His paws were red. As well as the tips of his tail, ears, and eyes.

"C'mon boy. We're gonna have some fun."


	2. Slain

_**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter was so damned short but I was in a hurry. Um. Hope you like this chapter. It's a bit longer! hehhehheh. **_

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead;_

_I lift my eyes and all is born again…_

As I walked through the village, I got many stares from them. It annoyed me.

My black streaks down my eyes and a purple cross on my forehead showed my difference. My long black kimono pants covered by bare feet as I continued to walk. But the stare on my face stayed as it was; cold and calm.

"Stop right where you stand, demon!" A male yelled at me.

I did nothing yet kept walking. Soon enough passing the blond haired man. He sneered at me. A way that told me that he was a bit cynical and crazed.

"I said, stop, demon." His hand shot out for me.

I spun around then grabbed his wrist with my free hand. I barely had any grasp on it and snapped his arm. He showed no emotion.  
I could see it though. The pain and fear.

"Do not tempt me human. I will kill you where you stand."

He started to chuckle. Slowly pulling a dagger from his sleeve, I noticed it. My nails sparkled a lime green as the poison started to set in.  
Dragging my nails across his face, I dropped his body then pointed to the next '_defenders of the village_'. A smirk sat upon my lips as I grasped onto the hilt of my sword, Infinity.

I reared my arm back then swung the blade so fast you could hear it slicing through the wind.  
The sound of screams filled the air as I enjoyed my fun.  
I sniffed the air, smelling the blood and a group a humans along with a hanyou.

"Stop what you're doing or I'll shoot!" a female human screamed.

"Like you'll actually hit me, human." I laughed.

"I'm warning you!"

"Shoot me then."

I heard an arrow being shot behind me. It came closer and closer… Then… snapped in half.

The girl stared at the broken arrow then glanced at me.

"Inu… Yasha…" she whispered.

I smiled a strange emotionless grin and spun to the odd group behind me, "So you must be Inuyasha. I've been looking for you."

"Who sent ya!?"

"Why must I tell you when you're going to die anyways!?"

I ran towards him then punched him in his jaw. He tumbled backwards then fell to the ground as I tripped him. I slipped a dagger from one of my many pockets and dipped it in my poison pouch. He struggled underneath me.

"Inuyasha!" a male called out, running towards us, "Ahhh!!"

I glanced up at him. The young black haired had seemed to be picked up off his feet and thrown to the side like a rag doll.

_**Telekinesis…**_

"Miroku! You bitch! What did you do to him!?"

"You know, you could have escaped while I wasn't paying attention."

"Answer my question!"

"I'll tell you as you die… A slow painful death."

I laughed as I gored the sharp blade of my dagger into the silver-haired hanyou's stomach. His amber eyes widened as he soon felt the piercing pain.

"You promised…" He whispered.

"I'm telekinic, happy?" I heard him grunt in pain, "You have only twenty minuets of life left. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

I stood up to my feet then looked around. I felt a presence that was filled with sadness and anger and it was all pressed against me.  
It was the last person I wanted to see. My brother; Bankotsu.  
Walking away quickly, I did not want to see him, for I know what he might do.


	3. Returning Memories

_**A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated... but here I am! Ok... My friend hit me with a shoe and told me no sex... so... no sex scenes... lol. xD There are children on this site! I think... So enjoy my next chapter. I've been working on another story... which I'm hoping to publish... (My english teacher likes it! lmao) So look out!.. In about a year in a half... -coughcough-**_

_The images in my head return as my hatred grows…_

"_Where are you going!?"_ Naraku yelled at me. "_Turn around and fight them!_"

"No." I whispered, "I will not slay my brothers."

Naraku chuckled. God I hated that chuckle, "_If you don't I will._"

I saw him, walking from the darkness of the forest, I had arrived from. The fiendish smirk on his lips and his eyes filled with disgust as he passed glances with me.

"If you do not slay your brothers… What good will it do if your soul doesn't rest?"

"That made no sense Naraku!"

He laughed again, "Hello Inuyasha… I hope you don't mind dying along with your friends and a few others."

"Touch my brothers and die, Naraku!" I felt like I was dying all over again. My soul just want to leave me. The death of my brothers… I just couldn't let that happen.

As Naraku emerged from the bushes, gripping tightly onto my wrist. He wanted me to watch his losing battle. A half breed against a small pack of wandering murders, a demon slayer, a monk, and a priestess? Ooh! I wanted to watch.

"Rei, what are you doing with him!?" my youngest brother yelled. His girly voice and skinny figure would have made you thought that he was weak… and… well homosexual. But he was and I loved him for it.

"_If you remember one… can you remember them all, Rei?"_ Naraku asked me. His glare becoming sinister and dark.

"No… I don't know any of them." I lied.

"_Liar!"_ He screamed.

I jumped back dodging his first swing. Psycho maniac. I couldn't stand his constant beatings. I realize my life is better off without these memories, but… They eventually return.  
Constantly, this man in a baboon pellet, kept charging after me. Striking everyone and everything in his path.

"_You will die for your lies. I will make sure no one finds your soul again._"

I felt a snarl catch in my throat, I was growing impatient. Was he going to kill me or my brothers?  
He growled deeply as he thrusted a tentacle-like root at me. My legs locked, my heart stopped and I froze, I was gonna die... again... I think. Everything seemed to stop that very moment as I caught a glimpse of silver hair. It wasn't Inuyasha... It sure as hell wasn't him... but someone else... His brother, Lord Sesshomaru.


End file.
